


Handle with care

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Edging, Hyung Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Sometimes waiting for breakfast takes longer than necessary.





	Handle with care

Changkyun wasn’t thinking. Not when he woke up with a hard on and decided that getting out of the soft, warm bed was too much trouble and neither when he decided to take care of it right then and there. Definitely not when he started grinding on his boyfriend’s ass, still half asleep, tiny, deep moans falling from his lips.

Kihyun’s eyes were still shut, but he was slowly waking up, yawning and stretching before turning to Changkyun’s direction.

“Hyung” Changkyun whispers, hoping he could get something out of waking him up. “Hyung.”, he repeats, voice low and whiny.

And Kihyun must surely be awake, because he doesn’t open his eyes, but he smirks, producing a tiny sound as he exhales through his nose.

“What is it, baby?” Kihyun says and Changkyun freezes, suddenly too shy to ask for what he wants.

“I was just…” Changkyun snaps his hips once more involuntarily, his cock straining his boxers and tenting the front of his pajamas. With the sun slipping into the room he’s starting to feel more awake and way needier.

“Tell hyung what you want.” Kihyun says sweetly, maybe too sweetly and Changkyun can’t trust the devilish smile on his lips. He decides to play along anyway.

“I want to get off” Changkyun mewls, bringing his palms to cover his groin, rubbing himself above the fabric.

“How do you want to do that, baby?” Kihyun opens his eyes and turns to look at him. “How can I help you?”

Changkyun’s mind has blanked out, but before that he had quite a few ideas. Getting on Kihyun’s lap and grinding down until they both came like that, sleepily, still fully dressed. And afterwards Kihyun could take him against the bathroom wall when they would try to clean themselves.

Or he could come jerking himself off, on all fours with Kihyun’s dick in his mouth. Changkyun wasn’t picky.

“I just want to come, hyung” he admits, “you can watch.” He meets Kihyun’s eyes, “or you can spare a hand if you want.”

“Come here, Changkyunnie” Kihyun pats his lower abdomen. “Come here.” His voice is still husky from sleep, hair messy on the white pillows and his cheeks rosy and it does so much to Changkyun.

He lifts himself up, still underneath the duvet and straddles Kihyun middle, his palms instinctively on Kihyun’s chest. He leans down and kisses Kihyun’s nose, then the side of his neck, his exposed collarbones and he starts grinding down without realizing it.

Kihyun underneath him buckles his hips and Changkyun can feel that he is getting hard too. He moves against Changkyun slowly, hands trailing Changkyun’s back, his waist and lastly grabbing his ass.

And they have played that game before, building up the heat so slowly, chasing a release that seems to be further away with every move. And as Kihyun’s hands make Changkyun thrust lower, Changkyun feels like he’s running out of patience for this. He knew Kihyun wouldn’t make it easy.

“Hyung?” Changkyun asks, lifting his body up to move in small, circular motions on Kihyun, “can I touch myself? Please, can I?”

He knows Kihyun loves the desperation laced in his voice. And maybe Changkyun loves being desperate too. Following Kihyun’s words, being just so good and knowing he’s gonna get praised and he’s gonna have the release he so much wants always pays off at the end.

“No baby” Kihyun lifts a hand to cup Changkyun’s cheek, “you can’t.”

“I can’t come like this, hyung.” Changkyun has to ball his fists, grab Kihyun’s shirt trying to not touch himself. He could do that so easy. He could come in seconds, if only he touched his cock on all the right places. If only Kihyun let him.

“Good” Kihyun takes Changkyun’s hands into his own, intertwining their fingers together, “Because I don’t want you to come like this.”

So Changkyun keeps moving, short of breath and erratic, chasing something he knows he can’t reach, at least not until Kihyun lets him to.

And it gets tiring easily, Changkyun’s thighs burning and his knees getting sore, his erection painfully dripping inside his underwear and he’s desperate for Kihyun to touch him, or just do something, anything to make all those senses go away.

“Hey” Kihyun says softly, Changkyun stilling, giving up. He looks down at Kihyun and licks his lips. Kihyun must feel it too, that desperation, but he was always good at not giving anything away.

“Yes, hyung?” Changkyun lays on Kihyun’s chest, his head on the crook of Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun rakes his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, calming him down.

“Remember that time at Hyunwoo’s party when you begged me to fuck you in the bathroom, all our friends at the next room?” Changkyun nods, cock jumping. Kihyun had pinned him on the back of the door and told him to stay quiet. And Changkyun had screamed his name so loud he made sure everyone at the living room heard. “Or that time at the movies?”

“Yes hyung, I remember.” They were at the last row, Changkyun on his knees with his mouth around Kihyun who was trying so hard to watch the movie.

“You were bad those times, Changkyunnie.” Kihyun places his palm on Changkyun’s cheek, to gently lift his head so they are looking at each other. “But you can be good for me today, right?”

“Of course, hyung” Changkyun breathes out, still feeling Kihyun’s cock, hard against his own. He can bet Kihyun can feel how much he’s dripping.

“So if you want to be good, you need to be patient, right?” Kihyun cups Changkyun’s face to kiss him, a simple peck on the lips.

Changkyun thinks he could try riling him up. Being bratty always worked one way or another. Sometimes Kihyun would grab him by the nape and fuck him down the mattress until he was screaming. And other times he would gag Changkyun, tie him on the bed and let him there alone for hours, returning every now and then between running errands or working at his office just to give Changkyun a dry orgasm and leave again.

“Is there something I can do?” Changkyun asks and Kihyun just shakes his head.

“Wait for me to make us breakfast.”

Breakfast never takes so long for them. But Kihyun decides to make pancakes and smoothies and some kind of cream Changkyun couldn’t care less about.

He’s sitting on a wooden stool at the kitchen island watching Kihyun cooking and he’s still so uncomfortable into his pants, squirming around to find a way to sit that doesn’t put so much pressure on his groin. And he could relieving some of his tension, but he knows Kihyun is watching his every move, even when he’s not looking.

So Changkyun waits, with the irritating tickling of a clock on the wall behind him and the noises of traffic from outside. With the sweet smell of fresh pancakes and fruits being cut. Kihyun looks like he’s enjoying himself.

“Hyung, it hurts.” He whines when Kihyun sets the plates on the table and pulls a chair out for Changkyun to sit. He lifts an eyebrow at Changkyun’s words.

“I thought you liked that.” Kihyun grins, “When it hurts.”

And Changkyun can’t tell him he’s wrong. Because there are so many night he begs for Kihyun to hurt him in all those pleasurable ways only he can. He screams and cries out and still takes everything Kihyun gives him so well, wearing the blooming black and purple marking all over his body with pride. But right now Changkyun doesn’t want this, he is impatient.

“I don’t like it today.” Changkyun pouts, like some little kid. In the way Kihyun would usually pinch his cheeks and tell him he is adorable.

“Can you wait until we finish breakfast?” Kihyun eyes him, checks on him.

Changkyun looks down at his plate, cutting his pancake in small pieces.

“Yeah, I think I can do that, hyung.”

“Good. I will take care of you afterwards.”

And it’s a promise. Kihyun never breaks his promises.

 

By the time Kihyun is done with his breakfast Changkyun has gotten even more restless, half of his food untouched and legs crossed tight under the table. Kihyun pats his lips with a napkin and stares at him. More than two hours must have passed since Changkyun woke up.

“Hyung.” Changkyun looks at him, ready to beg.

“Yes baby, I know.” Kihyun gets up from his seat and walks around the table to stand in front of Changkyun. He pulls the chair and turns it to the side and once again, Changkyun is reminded that his boyfriend is so much stronger than he looks.

“Thank you” Changkyun exhales, Kihyun kneeling in front of him.

“Open your legs for me baby” Kihyun taps his knee until Changkyun spreads his legs apart, “You dripped all over your pants, my baby, is that how much you want it?”

Changkyun moans, felling Kihyun’s hand cupping him, tracing the outline of his shaft and his balls above his pajamas, whispering again and again how wet Changkyun has gotten for him.

Changkyun can’t help moaning, grinding to every little touch. He’s so close again, but still Kihyun knows how to keep him on edge.

“I’ve been so good” he says, a sob caught up in his throat. He knows Kihyun enjoys making him cry like this, but Changkyun will keep it for another day.

“Indeed” Kihyun locks his fingers on the waistband of Changkyun’s boxers, sliding them down with his pants, Changkyun’s flustered cock jumping to his stomach.

Kihyun smiles up at him before placing a kiss at the tip.

Again, he takes his time, mouths and bites and licks on Changkyun’s thighs until they are marked with little crescents and circles. Changkyun can feel Kihyun’s soft hair tickling his navel and he wants to grab a fistful, feel it under his fingers but his hands are gripping the sides of the chair instead, all of his attention focused on keeping still with his legs open.

Watching Kihyun ravishing his body was always beautiful. And this time, when Kihyun’s lips touch his cock, littering it with pecks from the tip to the base before taking it into his mouth Changkyun can’t take his eyes of him. Not until his head falls back when he feels Kihyun’s cheeks hollowing around him.

Changkyun’s hips start moving on their own, in tiny quick snaps until Kihyun pins them to the chair with his hands, keeping Changkyun down and at the same time taking all of him in. And every time Changkyun cries out his name Kihyun stops, saliva running down his chin and eyes sparkling. He counts to thirty before he starts again.

And Changkyun loses track of time bit by bit, trying to get off and keep quiet at the same time, even though he knows that Kihyun always knows when he is close, just by the way Changkyun throbs and how his breath gets so much faster.

And even though Kihyun definitely knows that time, when Changkyun starts leaking so much and his mouth falls open he doesn’t stop, hands on Changkyun’s balls and nose buried in the soft skin of his navel.

And when the time comes Changkyun trembles from pleasure, spilling into Kihyun’s throat feeling his hyung swallowing around him.

Kihyun licks the last droplet off of his lips and gets up to kiss Changkyun to make him taste his own come.

Changkyun can barely move, exhausted, but he notices that Kihyun is still hard too. And Changkyun suddenly wants to have that into his mouth. Have that cock wherever Kihyun wants him to.

“Hyung” Changkyun gets up on wobbly feel, steadying himself on the corner of the table with the intention of sinking to his knees, “let me-“

“Oh, Changkyunnie” Kihyun catches him from under the armpits to lift him up again, “don’t worry about that.”

“But, hyung.” Changkyun is ready to start whining again, but Kihyun presses a finger on his lips. Changkyun opens his mouth to bite it softly.

“Let’s go have a shower together” he smirks, in the same way he did after waking up. “Let’s get you clean and maybe take care of everything else there too, right?”

Changkyun had missed the feeling of cold tiles against his back, warm lips against his own and the running water above them.

“Right, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
